Kagome's Power
by crazzyredhead
Summary: A youkai comes with a special offer for Inuyasha. Concerned for Inuyasha, she takes the offer herself, but what will the gang think of a youkai Kagome? InuKag, MirSan, RinSess, ShipOC
1. the fight

**Kagome's Power**

Inuyasha does not belong to me if he did I would be living in Japan right now. Which, obviously, I don't. Drat.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared into his ramen, concentrating on them as if it were the most important thing on earth. Carefully, he gathered up another bunch of noodles and brought them to his mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

He slurped up the last of it, but continued to stare into the bowl as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"INUYASHA!"

"Feh, what is it, you stupid tajiya?" Sango huffed, annoyed by his attitude, but ignored the insult. "Why won't you go say you're sorry, Inuyasha? You know it's your fault that she is so upset." When he continued to ignore her, she played the ace card. "If you don't apologize now, she'll probably go back to her own time period…and probably won't even bring ramen back with her." His ears twitched. He looked up at the demon slayer. She glared at him from under magenta eyelids. His gaze turned to Miroku, who was feigning piousness and sipping his tea non-chalantly. The little kitsune demon Shippou was in the corner sleeping against the neco-demon Kirara. Sango sighed. "Fine, don't apologize. But at least get her to come inside. It's cold out, she'll definitely go back to her time if she gets sick. Besides, we came here because of rumors about demons…you know perfectly well that her miko powers aren't strong enough to protect her if any kind of strong demon attacks." She looked up as she heard a swish and smiled in triumph. He'd already left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome stomped through the forest, scaring little fluffy animals and some weaker demons into hiding. "I can't believe he said that." She thought back to earlier that day.

"_Inuyasha, what will you do once we've completed the jewel?"_

"_Feh. What do you think, wench? I'm gonna use it to make me a full demon."Seriously, though, why bother becoming a full demon? You're strong enough as a hanyou."_

"_Then I can get rid of this stupid necklace and get rid of all of you once and for all." He was grumpy because she had sat him into oblivion for hitting Shippou. Kagome's eyes filled with tears at this, Inuyasha winced, he hated it when she cried. "Kagome?"_

""_Fine but before you lose the necklace and since sit you sit don't sit care sit about sit me then sit you can sit just sit go sit look sit for the sit dumb sit jewel sit shards sit your sit self. Oh Inuyasha?" Everyone looked up Kagome, except Inuyasha, who was too deep in the ground to see the light, let the young miko. " SIT BOY SITSITSITSITSIT SIT BOY!" To the sound of a rather large crash, and Inuyasha's screams, Kagome stalked off, finally allowing the tears to fall._

'What a jerk. I can't believe he said that to me.' Kagome thought. "That jerk. Why'd I have to go fall in love with him. Hojo's much nicer, why can't I be in love with him.?" She sighed. "Even Kouga shows some affection for me. Why'd I have to be in love with a stupid arrogant jerk like Inuyasha who doesn't even LIKE me? I should have sat him more. When I see him again, I'm going to 'Sit' him into oblivion." She said this part out loud, and turned around as a large thump, like someone falling from a tree, came from behind her. She saw the Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground and tried hard not to laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had finally managed to help Inuyasha out of the hole. The ground had been muddy, and the force of the spell coupled with the added acceleration of falling out of a tree had resulted in a hole about ten feet deep. Inuyasha was covered in thick brown mud, and was getting it all over Kagome.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were behind…me." 'Oh no,' she thought, 'he was behind me? How much did he hear?'

"No, no, it's ok. I kinda deserved it." Kagome looked up in shock at this, but he was avoiding her eyes, his face a bright red. "I came to apologize…I, uh, didn't mean what I said."

Kagome smiled, she liked this new Inuyasha. "It's ok. I shouldn't sit you so much." He fell again. "Oops, sorry. No wonder you get so irritated, I just don't like it when you hit Shippou, he's smaller than you, you know. But, I'll make sure to tell him to stop nagging you, ok?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Really? Thanks Kagome!" He looked up at the darkening sky. "Come on, it's getting late. We better get back."

"But you need to clean off first." She looked down at her own clothes, and wrinkled her nose. "And so do I."

Uh…everyone? Uh…Ka-Kagome put some…pr-prayer beads on me and I, uh, well she's giving me this, uh, DEMONIC GLARE, and I, uh…am kinda standing on a bridge, so…um…please…review? I don't wanna get sat! And I can't swim…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: So you know when I first started writing this I did it on my dad's laptop which, after awhile no one but him and my mom were aloud on it. Then I got into my other fanfictions…. So I hope you read those too. And well my journal I wrote the next ten Chapters are missing. I tend to lose them to much….. Well I got a laptop and I will be writing more. See I don't like sitting at my home computer to write, I like laying down… Anyway onto the story… Crazzyredhead.

Inuyasha groaned as he walked off to the lake behind Kagome, he didn't even notice him starting to stare at her body his eyes drifted lower. He noticed this and started to blush looking away. He shook his head 'Just great I'm starting to act like Miroku' he thought with a sigh. He kept thinking to himself he didn't know he had stopped and walked into Kagome knocking her over ending up landing on top of her.

Kagomes brown eyes looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, she started to feel heat coming to her cheeks. Inuyasha leaned in only to have Kagome turn her face away, "We need to clean up Inuyasha." He nodded and got up helping her up. He walked to the edge of the lake and took off his top and walked into the water and started to wash the mud out of his hair and off his body. Kagome sighed watching him as she sat on a rock. She couldn't believe him he was in love With Kikyo and tried to kiss her. She tried not to cry as she remembered him kissing her. 'Dam why did I have to fall in love with that baka!' she thought to herself. She was now looking up at the full moon thinking back to everything that happen that year.

Inuyasha ran his fingers threw his hair thinking about what just happen. He sighed and went under water to swim while the mud was coming off. 'Why did I do that? Kagome most likely hates me now,' He let out a sigh. '_Come on why would she like you. You do always run off to Kikyo to be with her. Which I don't understand?'_ 'Kikyo loves me, and after what happen to her. It isn't right to betray her.' '_Betray her, love. She never really loved you. She wanted a normal life and thought to use you to get it. Come on KAGOME said that she wanted you for how you were now.' _ Inuyasha came out of the water and walked to the shore clean now. "Your turn Kagome." He shook like a dog from head to toe and was dry and had his back to lake.

Kagome undressed and walked into the lake with her clothes while washing them. Soon putting it on a rock, she washed the mud off her body, then went under water to rise her head. She started to hum then to begin singing.

Inuyasha listen to her voice it clamed him down as the voice began to speak again. '_Look she loves you for you. Not caring you're a half human. Also I think she would make a good mate.' '_Quite !' he could hear a snicker in the back of his mind. He thought about it, sighing the voice was right. He looked at the sky then to the ground looking into the puddle. As if asking the puddle to tell him who he loved. His mind drifted off to Kikyo, seeing her falling into his arms. But was soon gone he heard Kagome singing her voice made him smile seeing her threw the past year, how strong she had become. He looked into and could see Kagome behind him he smiled watching her wash her hair out and how graceful she was. He started blushing looking at the puddle he took a deep breath.

Kagome slipped on a rock letting out a scream as she started to fall but Inuyasha caught her. "You ok, Kagome."

Her ivory skin was bright red "yeah I'm fine Inuyasha." She said looking back at him he leaned in kissing her on the lips. She started to kiss him back but soon pushed him away. "Inuyasha I kinda need to put some clothes on." She said trying so hard to hold in the sit. She saw his face become red as he jumped back with his back facing her as she got dressed. She went over to him, "Lets go back to the camp." She said smiling.

He looked at her blushing and picked her up jumping at great speeds that dried her off as they landed a ways away from the camp. "Kagome I…" She didn't listen and walked forward to the camp. To embarrassed to even look at him. She was holding back from crying figuring the only reason he would kiss her was because he thought she was Kikyo.

As Inuyasha walked into the camp Miroku looked at them "did something happen?" He was hit in the head as Kagome and Sango went to sleep. Inuyasha jumped up in a tree to watch over them. Shippo cuddled up with Kagome as they drifted off to sleep.

They didn't know was that a demon was watching them staying far away enough not to alert the group. Once the group was awake and eating breakfast he left to go think things over.

They soon were on there way heading towards another jewel shard. On the way they meet a powerful demon who attacked the group, it knocked Inuyasha away with the batting of his hand. Then turned it's gaze onto Kagome and went after her and threw her into a tree knocking her out while she broke her arm. Inuyasha had dropped his sword when the demon hand knocked him back the last time. There was a type of wind around Inuyasha he was standing there Purple marks were now near his eyes there was a pulse around him as, the white of his eyes became blood red. His claws and fangs grew, he stared growling and stood with his hair blowing. Soon his iris was green he looked up at the dragon demon and growled. And ran forward while he swiped his claws slashing the demon in half. He went on killing it. Sango stared at Inuyasha, along with the rest. Kagome was in-between them and they couldn't get to her. He was walking towards Kagome.

"Kill… HEheheh Kill." He looked at Kagome. 'NO NOT KAGOME!!!!' He yelled in his mind. He walked towards her and brushed her hair some reason know one knew was he turned back and was picking her up. "Kagome wake up come on Kagome." He said looking at her he saw her right arm knowing they have to take her back to her time so she could heal.

"Master Inuyasha!!" A demon landed in front of Inuyasha he was a dog demon and bowed. "I have looked ever were for you. You all look tired, and need of healing. Why not come back to my place and I can let you rest. And get the girl healed."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Inuyasha.'

"I was a good friend of your father and I owed him so much. There is something I do need to give you. That deals with your father."

"Alright lead the way." He was worried about Kagome and the others who were injured. Sango came up with Miroku they followed the demon on Kirara. They soon came to a a decent size castle and when they got there some servants showed them to there rooms. One of them told Inuyasha there Master wished to speak to Inuyasha.

A/N: Ok so more updates the sooner I get reviews


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:sorry for the wait. And a special thanks too, D.E. Alexander , Hareyu Nami, OpenHeartWithOpenArms, thefruitsong, Charli2006, klunk279. And now onto the story.

Chapter Three

Friend or Foe, Kagomes Trust!

Kagome woke up and soon felt the sharp numbing pain threw her right arm. She got up to see it wrapped up, then the memories of the demon attacking flooded her mind. She looked at the sheets thinking how Inuyasha must think she was too weak. Kikyo would have not gotten hurt. She sighed and got up, thinking at first she was back home. But soon noticed she wasn't home. She got up and found a robe laying out for her. Kagome went looking for the others.

Kagome looked around the place seeing that it was almost as big as her school. She went to turn back thinking that Shippo, Miroku, or Sango would be waiting for her. Looking around she started to noticed she couldn't find her way back. And her arm was starting to really bother her making it hard to think. She came to a door hearing some talking. It was Inuyasha. Some reason she felt she should spy. Looking in on what she could.

"Lord Inuyasha your father had saved my life many times. I was a friend of his, and before he passed away he asked me to make a potion for you. It will allow you full control on your demon side. And also if you like to offer you the chance to become a full demon. I have been working on it since before you were born. It will be ready to drink tomorrow night. I wanted to offer you both, if you would like to have them. It is to pay my debt to your father." Kistera said smiling.

Inuyasha stood their thinking, 'If I took the first I would never have to worry about hurting Kagome again. And if I took the second one I'll be strong enough to keep her safe. ' Inuyasha nodded to Kistera. "I'll take it tomorrow." He said and left the room. Threw a different door than the one Kagome was listening threw.

Kagome looked at the ground thinking, _'why does he think he needs to be a full demon.'_ Kagome thought to herself about to leave before hearing Kistera talking.

"Foolish boy once he takes the potion he will be under my control. A powerful full demon as my slave. His body will only respond to my commands.." He smiled and went on thinking what he would do.

Kagome ran off only to have Kistera hear her and go to the door seeing her running away. _'Dam that foolish girl. I'll have to deal with her now to get Inuyasha.'_ He went and casted a spell so the door disappeared and only the front one that Inuyasha came threw was there now.

Kagome ran into Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo along with Kirara. Inuyasha was about to tell them the news. When Kagome walked in she was about to tell Inuyasha. "Kagome your up I was so worried about you. I'm sorry I should have been stronger. Are you ok Kagome?" Kagome nodded.  
Good, good why don't you sit down I want to tell you all something." Once everyone was seated he told them the news about the potions. They went one telling how good it was for him.

"You shouldn't do it Inuyasha, your fine how you are. Also it is a trap he will use it just to control you." She started telling him. Inuyasha looked at her, seeing her face was red and she seemed in a lot of pain. Thoughts of her getting hurt and him not being strong enough for her filled his mind.

"I want to be stronger so you never get hurt, and how could he control me. How did you learn of this. You don't even know him. He helped treat you. Your arm should be fully healed by next week because of him. This is how you repay his kindness by saying he is trying to control me. When it is him who owes me, my brother, and father. Since my dad helped me many times before." Inuyasha said before getting mad. Not knowing there was a potion in that mornings breakfast to make them all trust Kistera. Since Kagome had been out cold and couldn't drink or eat anything she wasn't affected by it.

She watched Sango shaking her head, "I think the pain is messing with her mind. Kagome you should go rest so your arm heals right come on I'll take you to your room." Sango said. While on the way there pretending to believe Kagome. When Sango got to the room with Kagome she handed her a drink and it had sleeping pills in it from Kagome's time. She smiled talking to her friend about the problems and soon Kagome was fast asleep. Thinking it was a mere dream.

Kagome for some reason slept through the night into the late afternoon. She got up to see Shippo waiting for her. She smiled at the little fox boy. She knew he thought of her as a mom, and lately she began to think of him as a son. She did not know that she thought of him that way, when she talked to her mother. She would tell her Shippo felt more like a much younger brother that you like all the time.

Shippo smiled and grabbed Kagome's clothes saying that it was Sango who had changed her clothes. He smiled seeing Kagome relived that it wasn't Inuyasha or Miroku. Shippo went on telling her all about the time there and how great this Kistera guy was. How he had sweet food like Kagome has but they aren't as good though.

Kagome listen to Shippo talk about this man all the way to garden. Sango was working on making new poisons, while Miroku was working on some seals. She then saw Inuyasha working out trying to make it easier to wield the Tessaiga. She stopped walking looking at the ground spaced out. Her face started blushing as the image of Inuyasha holding her in his arms. The warmth of his body, the way he held her letting her know everything would be alright. Looking up seeing his beautiful face, Kagome's mind thought of his fluffy silver ears, and his long flowing silver hair. Then behind is bangs if amber eyes, they seemed to be able to pierce her soul. The way they felt so warm, as he leaned in. His soft, warm, perfect lips pressed against hers. She smiled thinking of him holding onto her with love. But Kagome's day dream was soon ended as Inuyasha put the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Are you alright Kagome? Your getting really red, and you're feeling a little bit warm." Inuyasha said putting his hand to her forehead.

Kagome nodded "I'll be fine Inuyasha." She said walking with him.

He helped her sit down. He left for a moment to come back with her school bag. It held all her homework and books. With further looking she noticed all her friends notes were in it. That way she could understand things. "I went and got you this, you were going to bring it but had no room. With all those snacks, but we will be here for awhile so I figured you could study. I told your mom that we had some down time, for a couple weeks. She wanted to see you, so I told her we were so far away. That if you came it take away all the down time you have. Well have fun Kagome." He rubbed the back of his head and walked off.

When Kagome looked at the book she thought of how she didn't want to study. But thought about how Inuyasha never cared about her schooling. She smiled and went ahead and began studying. Sango walked over asking what she was doing. Kagome began explaining math, which Sango said it had no point and walked off.

The day went by everyone was either training, playing, or studying. Kistera walked to the dinner table, Kagome's drink was laced with a potion to make her trust him no matter what. While Inuyasha's had his that would turn him into a full dog demon and make him loyal to him no matter what. He smiled as everyone walked into the dinning room. Sango sat next to Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha across from them. While Shippo sat next to Kagome smiling he was playing with one of her translators.

The dinner went by normal, Inuyasha was told his drink would have the potion. Kagome reached for her drink and saw Inuyasha. She blushed and grabbed his drink. They had been sat down next to each other. She looked at the table blushing, while her mind was thinking about the night a couple days ago. She took a sip and smiled it was really sweet. She finished drinking it then started feeling really weird.

Kagome dropped the cup, the noise of the cup falling made Sango run over to her. Inuyasha leaned over. "Kagome!" Grabbing her arm he could feel her skin burning up.

Kistera walked over and looked at Sango, "carry her to bed. I'll bring some herbs." He got up leaving but noticed Inuyasha cup was on the floor. '_Oh shit! It took two years to brew that and now it is a waste.' _He thought as he went into his lab.

A/N: Also reviews are well liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha this is only for fun.

The forest seemed normal but you could see groups of people running. There was a woman leading this group. She held in her hand a long bow as she chased the after another girl who looked much like her. The villagers ran behind the woman more there for back up. The young woman turned around to see the priestess had stopped the chase. She smiled and then saw her draw an arrow it seemed to be slow motion. The arrow was shoot, the arrow had a blue glow to it and nailed her in the chest pinning her to the tree.

Kagome let out a scream, as she felt the arrow go threw her heart. She could not move having no strength to move. Her hand relaxed and she could feel something fall to the ground. Her vision started to blur as she saw Kikyo picking the jewel up. Then Inuyasha jumping down next to her he turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo are you ok, your bleeding really bad." Kikyo smiled and brushed her hand against Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha, get away from her." Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face. She could barley see anything. Kagome watched as went to carry Kagome off.

He stopped to turn and look at her. "I don't know who you are, or were you came from. But no demon hurts Kikyo." He looked at Kikyo who seemed to be asleep in his arms. "When I come back I will kill you." He said as her vision blurred as her head fell down she could no longer stay awake and passed out.

Kagome woke up and looked around she was in her bed room. "What the… I thought I was with Inuyasha." She felt like a truck had hit her. She got up and wrapped herself in her a blanket and went to the tree of time. She tried to think of everything that happen. She sat in front of the tree but fell over in pain. Screaming out in pain praying someone would help her. She saw a man walking forward, she then noticed the baboon cloak on him. "Don't worry Lady Kagome you will be dead in a minute. Able to join your family and friends." He raised a sword up.

Screaming filled Kistera's home, Inuyasha and Sango sat at her bedside all night. Miroku was asked to help clam Shippo. Inuyasha put a new wash cloth down on her forehead. He couldn't help but blame himself. Her miko powers flared up lashing out of her body as she let out another scream. They all felt as if they could do nothing. They had not told Shippo but since she took the potion she was turning into a half demon. Which was a problem since she is a miko, it was fighting against the potion which was already take effect. Inuyasha had noticed that her nails were already claws. They did not know if she would turn full demon. But Kistera said if she did there was a chance of her dying.

Kagome woke up startled she was sure she had dinner with Inuyasha and everyone. Then somehow she been the one stealing the Jewel from Kikyo. Worst was that Inuyasha had been there with her and he was going to kill her. Then the memory of Naraku was at her home. Looking around she saw that she was in school. Everyone in class was watching her. Her math teacher walked over to her and whispered for her to go see the nurse. She didn't understand but hey it got her out of class. Walking down the hall she noticed her face was pale but her cheeks were very red. Kagome keep walking to hear two people behind her. She saw Naraku walking with Inuyasha besides him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at them.

"Were here for the Jewel Baka." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Made a deal with Naraku seems he still holds lust for Kikyo. He said I could have the jewel if I gave you to him." Inuyasha ran forward before she could defend her self he dug his claws into Kagome's side ripping out the jewel. "Finally I can become a demon." He said over Kagome's screams as she feel to the ground screaming out in pain.

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha I love you. Why? Why? Why did you do this?" She said breathing heavy.

Inuyasha smirked looking at her, "Why would I ever love you. All you are good for is finding the Jewel. Sango and Miroku hate you with a passion. Same with Shippo, if you didn't come to our time he still have a father, and Sango would still have her family. And Miroku would not have had his wind tunnel be the way it is."

Naraku stepped forward and raised his arm tentacles were sent out of his sleeves and wrapped themselves around Kagome pulling her forward.

All a sudden horror was spread across her face, memories of her friends telling her about the videos with tentacles. She started to cry and try to break free but couldn't.

All a sudden there was a bright flash and Kistera was standing there holding her. "Everything will be alright. Lady Kagome, can you run?" He noticed she was to shaken up to run. "I'll keep you safe, you have my word," he went into a stance ready to fight Inuyasha and Naraku. Both men lunged towards Kistera.

Kagome watched the fight and soon both Naraku and Inuyasha were beaten and laying on the ground. Inuyasha looked at Kagome reaching to her. Taking a step back into Kistera she fainted.

Kagome woke up in the nurses office, "your safe now Kagome you don't need to worry about anything." He placed a cool towel on her forehead, while smiling. "Your wound is slowly healing it should be fine by the end of the day." He said brushing some hair out of her face. The room started to slowly change to the room him and Inuyasha talked in. "Look Kagome somehow Inuyasha mixed your medicine and his potion up. So that is going to make you a half demon. You will be like Inuyasha, don't worry you will still be a miku. Once this is over I will help you learn your powers. What do you say Kagome?"

"Thanks Kistera, I would love that." She said blushing she was upset about her turning into a half demon like Inuyasha but everything will be ok in the end. She looked into his eyes and started to feel a pull and starting to blush. She had a feeling this wasn't what he really looked like. The moment he has long black hair with silver, and he has blue eyes. She noticed his fluffy tail like Sesshomaru like his hair it was mixture of black and silver, he wore robes of a warrior that was close to being lord. She figured he was tall but could not tell since he was sitting down at the moment. She felt her heart beating fast as her face became bright red.

"If I do this will you be loyal to me?" Kistera asked.

"I'll do anything you say my Lord." She said looking into his blue eyes.

Inuyasha sat at Kagome's bed side never leaving. He was changing a wash cloth again hopping she would wake again. He watched Kistera come in the room with a smile on his face and started to check up on Kagome who now had ears like Inuyasha but with a little silver tip. He looked her over seeing that it seemed that she had grown a couple inches and filled out more making her breath taking.

Kistera was having trouble hiding his lust for Kagome. Kistera started thinking about Kagome 'Once she is awake she will obey me, and only me. I will have her to myself. I haven't had a woman in so long. I just have to get her friends out for awhile. Can't have their scent pick anything up. This isn't so bad, she will be powerful. Inuyasha will stay with her. I could make another potion.'Yes my plan will still work.' He turned to look to Inuyasha. "She should be up in the by the end of the night Inuyasha." Kistera then started to head out of the room.

"That's good to hear she has been tossing and turning all night." Inuyasha said letting out a sigh he now had a smile on his face.

A/N: Hey sorry to leave it off here, but I hope to have Kagome waking up soon. Reviews are well liked. Sorry I know I could do more I just wanted you to see how the potion is messing with her head so yeah.


End file.
